1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cutting machine for fabricating various cards such as membership cards, cards for medical examination in hospitals or the like, name cards and the like, and particularly, to a card cutting machine for cutting a file (sheet) of cards having characters or a document printed on a piece of sheet into a desired card size by a bench document printer or the like to separate cards one by one. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card cutting machine designed not only to be able to cut a file of cards safely, expeditiously and with a high accuracy even by an unskilled operator, but also to be able to selectively cut only desired sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card cutting techniques conventionally employed are three following methods:
(1) A method which comprises cutting a file of cards by a guillotine-type cutting machine to finish cards. PA0 (2) A method which comprises punching a file of cards by a trimming die in a press to finish cards. PA0 (3) A method which comprises cutting a sheet vertically and transversely one time, respectively, by a rotary cutter to finish cards. PA0 (a) A large-scaled and expensive mechanical equipment is required. PA0 (b) A great deal of skill is required by an operator. PA0 (c) A danger causing an injury or the like is involved. PA0 These methods are absolutely unsuitable, for example, for a printing carried out at one corner or the like in a firm by an unskilled operator.
However, any of the above methods (1), (2) and (3) is accompanied by following disadvantages (a), (b) and (c):
On the other hand, the service durability of a cutter mounted in many cutting machines is largely governed by the quality of a paper sheet to be cut and for this reason, it is necessary for maintaining the machine to select sheets useful for the cutter as exclusive sheets and to eliminate injurious sheets. However, there is hitherto no cutting machine having a capability of selecting sheets.